Carlisle's Car
by Amata le Fay
Summary: Edward needs to drive to Bella's, but Carlisle has a new car. And nobody wants to drive in that. But then Alice gets an idea. My first fanfic, go easy on me.


_**Carlisle's Car**_

**Author's Note: This is a little story I did as a slideshow for fun. I took pictures of the Cullens and put captions on them to illustrate the story. This was based on a picture I found with the Cullen kids looking like "You've **_**got**_** to be kidding me". So, here goes.**

**This takes place sometime during Eclipse.**

"Guys, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Edward moaned.

"Edward, it's just picking up Bella so we can play some ball with her," Emmett told his frazzled brother.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be late on Bella. Where's Carlisle, anyway?"

Alice started giggling.

"Oh no," said Edward.

"Inside joke?" Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie reminded them.

"You'll find ot soon enough," Edward looked slightly embarassed.

Alice broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter, but then composed herself and went to stand by Jasper.

"Alice, will you stop thinking about it? It's making me feel awkward and shamefaced," Edward complained.

"Inside joke!"

"Right, right, sorry."

Their supervampire hearing picked up the sound of a car horn honking noisily in the distance. And then Esme and Carlisle showed up...with Carlisle's new car.

The Cullen kids stared. Edward had a "You've got to be kidding, Carlisle" look on his face. Alice also had a "Seriously, you're not driving us in _that_" look. The look on the others was pure shock and dismay. And then they voiced the opinons that were already shown clearly from their facial expression.

"Is my car really that bad, guys?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, that car...um, just _no_," Rosalie said.

Edward dashed over to his Volvo, silver and shiny and perfect in the garage. "Carlisle, um, my Volvo gives me moral support around Bella! Please! We have to take my Volvo! You can't drive me in that! MY VOLVO GIVES ME MORAL SUPPORT!" he pleaded/screamed/tried not to rip Carlisle's new car to pieces.

A wide smirk appeared on Alice's face, and she giggled. "You should take your car, Carlisle, I have nothing against it." Alice giggled again. Jasper looked confused.

Edward read Alice's mind, and bust out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Um, okay, Alice. You wanna ride with me?" Carlisle offered, more than a bit confused.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, get in. So Edward's in his Volvo, and everybody else in my car?"

"No, Jasper, Em, and I will stay here and make sure the cat doesn't get into trouble," Rosalie said quickly.

"We don't have a--"

"Great!" Alice said. "Let's go." She got into the backseat of the car that brought every other vampire except Carlisle shame.

"Okay. See you at Bella's, then." He gripped his baseball bat tighter and asked himself, "Is my car_ really _that bad? Well, at least Alice likes it." Alice tried to supress a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat outside on the porch of her house, watching out into the slight drizzle and waiting for Edward's Volvo to pick her up. Charlie wasn't sure about her going to in the rain, but Bella had assured him the storm wouldn't reach the Cullens' baseball field. Wait, wait, wait. A loud, unfarmiliar honk of the horn alerted her. Her eyes ran to the end of the street, where a...suprising car stood waiting. Bella could hear Alice's voice callling, "Bella! Your eyes are not decieving you! Get in!"

Bella stood, dumbfounded.

"What in tarnation..." Charlie had come out onto the porch, and was now a witness to the sorry excuse for an automobile before them.

It was like Bella's Chevy Truck, except it was painted a faded chartreuse color. Chartreuse! There were splatters of orange paint all over it too, and the windows were an ugly muddy-brown color. The Cullens were known for their nice, fancy cars. This was just ridiculous.

Suddenly, and totally out of nowhere, Alice popped up and hugged her confused friend. "Happy birthday, Bella!" she said with a smirk.

Charlie gasped. "Alice, are you going crazy? Bella would never--"

"I love it!" Bella exclaimed, and hugged Alice back. She ran to the truck and asked, "Carlisle, is it really mine?"

"At least _somebody_ enjoys it," Dr. Cullen murmured. "Sure. It'll be shared custody."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Just then, Edward showed up in his Volvo. "Bella, I'm so sorry you had to see that miserable excuse for a car! I'll make sure Carlisle never drives it here again--"

"Edward!" Bella cried. "Can you believe it? Alice gave me shared custody of Carlisle's wonderful truck!"

"B-B-Bella? Are you going crazy?"

"Come on, Edward. We'll drive to the field in my marvelous new truck!"

Edward had not, in a million years, anticipated this.


End file.
